


Steven's Court

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: Steven decides the diamonds deserve to know the truth about what happened to Pink. They decide that Steven, as Pink's successor, deserves his own court and colony.





	1. You should know

# Steven's Court

# You should know

Steven stared at the bubbled Jasper in front of him, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure if you can hear me in there, or if you'll even believe me. But, you deserve to know." Steven sighed, as if recollecting himself. "Pink Diamond isn't dead. Rose never shattered her. In fact, Rose  _is_ her. My mom was Pink Diamond." The bubbled Jasper gave no response. "I know how much my mom meant to you. How much she affected you, both as Rose and as Pink, and I figured that you deserved to know just as much as anyone. I'm sorry mom never told you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry ... that I couldn't save you." Steven turned from the bubble and walked away.

 

Steven simply sat down in the center of the room, feeling exhausted. Garnet walked in and sat down next to Steven, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. They sat in silence. Comforting each other with their presence. Knowing that the both of them were equally affected by the revelation. It helped to know that someone else was going through something similar to what they were. Garnet picked Steven up to bring him to bed and Steven fell asleep in her arms.

~

 Steven opened his eyes and immediately recognized the dream world in front of him. He could feel himself enter someone's mind, though he couldn't tell whose. Steven sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he control his powers yet? Everytime he entered someone else's mind, it was almost always on accident. Why couldn't he just sleep peacefully without getting stuck in someone's brain? Or accidentally controlling someone's body? His internal complaining was cut off by the sounds of sobbing. Steven felt tears that weren't his own begin to slide down his face. 

Blue Diamond's mind was not what he expected. Granted, he wasn't sure what he expected. Her subconscious took the form of the field where Pink's palanquin lie in ruins. Blue's inner-self sobbed in front of the Palanquin, completely oblivious to Steven's presence. Steven realized that this was about as vulnerable as he had ever seen Blue Diamond. He seen her mourning but never outright sobbing. She deserved to know, heck, both the Diamonds deserved to know. Thousands of years lamenting a death that never happened. They should know and Steven would tell them. 

Steven heard loud, thunderous footsteps approaching and immediately hid behind a bush. He could recognize those footfalls anywhere. Blue paused her sobbing and turned to face her visitor.

"Even in the deepest parts of my mind, you just can't let me grieve in peace." Yellow Diamond shot her sister a cold look.

"I've let you grieve for over a thousand years. I tried to give you closure but you just kept stalling. If you had just let the prosecution do its job then Rose would have been-"

"It wasn't her." Blue cut her off. Yellow raised an eyebrow.

"I've allowed the defense to do some more research and-"

"You let her live! She accused us of shattering Pink Diamond!"

"She was on to something!"

"What?! Do you think I did it?"

"No! It's just ... it doesn't make any sense for it to have been Rose."

"What does it matter! Either Rose did it or one of her rebels did! Either way, it's over. Rose is stranded on Homeworld to eventually be shattered and her rebels will be dealt with when the cluster emerges. Now can you just move on!"

Blue closed her eyes for just a second before opening again with a hardened glare. "If the rebel that killed Pink is still on Earth then I'm going to find her myself."

"Are you insane?! The cluster could emerge any minute!"

"Then I need to leave right now!" Blue shouted as she began to march past her sister. "Blue, I'm sorry..." Yellow started before socking Blue in the jaw, sending her flying. "...but you leave me no choice." 

As Blue got to her feet, the mindscape changed from that lonely field to a raging oceanic storm. Steven had to summon his shield and use it as a boat to keep from being overtaken. Yellow created a massive thunderstorm overhead that spread about as far as the eye could see. Two enormous, watery hands appeared and gripped Yellow's entire body. As the hands turned to ice, Yellow called down a blast of thunder to vaporize her chilly restraints. With a wave of her hand, Yellow caused the clouds above to form a tornado, which began to drill towards Blue's face. Blue threw up a wall of ice, blocking the storm at the last second. With Yellow's line of sight obstructed, Blue quickly dived into the watery depths below. 

Blue emerged right behind Yellow. "Why won't you let me get the closure I need!" Blue shrieked as she launched a hurricane of icy boulders at Yellow. Yellow was barely able to turn around before being hit dead on by both the boulders and the wave of grief and rage emitting from Blue. Yellow managed to push her way through the onslaught into melee range. Yellow threw an electrical punch which was caught by her Blue's ice covered hand. Likewise, Yellow's second punch was caught by Blue's free arm. "Because I can't lose you like I lost her!" Yellow cried out, tears running down her face as she pulled back for a lightning powered headbutt. Blue meet her headbutt with an icy one of her own.

 

The resulting shockwave shook the entirety of the collective unconscious. Trillions upon trillions upon trillions of dreams were abruptly ended by the force of it. Beings all across the universe, in numbers so large that their was no human word that could be used to quantify them, woke up as their dreams were shattered and erased by the shockwave. The sheer force pushed Steven to the edge of Blue's mindscape. The only thing keeping him from being forced out of the dream was his sheer force of will. Steven decided that this was getting far to out of control. They were going to shatter each other at this rate! Steven began to fly back towards the battle at full speed. Shockwaves rippled across Blue's mindscape with each punch that was thrown but Steven managed to absorb them with his shield. 

Once Steven got close enough to actually see the Diamonds again, he could see them covered in scratches. "Would you just give up!" Yellow shouted. "We're evenly matched in every way." "In the real world, yes. But this is my mind Yellow." Blue then called upon a giant tidal wave. "Here, I surpass everyone!" Yellow feebly raised her arms to protect herself from the massive wave. "STOP!" The wave dispersed against Steven's shield. Another shockwave rang out, this time parting the thunderous clouds above and stopping the storming tides below.

The attention of the two Diamonds turned to the small hybrid between them. 


	2. Meeting the Aunts

# Meeting the Aunts

The two Diamonds looked at the small hybrid between them and then at each other as if to say "Are you seeing this?". Blue was the first to speak. "How are you here? A mere Quartz couldn't possibly hope to enter the mind of a diamond without their permission. Why that could only be accomplished by a..." Blue trailed off as she began to put the pieces together. "...Who are you?" Blue asked, her voice showing more shocked betrayal then confusion. Steven's simple reply was to reveal his glowing gem as it shifted from a Quartz disguise to its true form as a Diamond. Yellow's eyes widened in shock while Blue's eyes fell to the floor in guilt. 

"Before you ask, I'm not Pink Diamond. Pink was my mom, she gave up her physical form to make me." Blue barely heard her nephew's confession as she looked down at the floor. "She started a rebellion against herself. She faked her own death." Blue said to herself before looking back at Steven. "It was her Pearl, wasn't it? Done with shapeshifting." Steven nodded solemnly. Yellow began to laugh. It was an empty and joyless laugh. It was the hollow and broken sound of a woman who's entire world had just been flipped upside down in front of her. 

Yellow took a deep breath and recollected herself before walking over to her sister and placing a hand on her shoulder. Yellow's eyes darted in Steven's direction. "If you're not Pink Diamond, then who are you?" Steven outstretched his hand for a handshake. "My name is Steven. Steven Diamond Universe." Blue smiled a bit as she got to her feet. "Steven. That sounds like a name she would have loved." At that remark, Yellow smiled too. It felt as if a great weight had been lifted, for them to both genuinely smile for the first time in ages. Yellow looked back at Steven one more time. "We'll need some time to process this. We'll get back to you in time. Take care, Steven." The two Diamonds began to walk away as Steven could feel himself begin to wake up.

~

Steven woke up to see Pearl pacing back and forth in a frenzied panic, with Amethyst munching on popcorn and Garnet staring stoically. "And then his gem started glowing and then it shifted and I just don't know what to-" Pearl's worried ramblings were cut short as she realized Steven was awake. She then nearly tackled the poor boy off the bed with a hug. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare? What happened?" 

Steven got up and began to awkwardly explain. "I think I entered Blue Diamond's mind." 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Calm down, it's okay. Let me explain."

~

Once Steven had convinced the gems that the Diamonds weren't going to invade the Earth to kidnap him or anything like that Garnet asked the armor piercing question. "Then what are they going to do? How are they going to get back to you?"

And to that their was only silence. 

~

The next day, Steven was woken up by a frantic knocking on the door. Steven opened up to see a panicking Greg. "Hey, Steven. You might want to get the other gems. They should see this."

Soon enough, Steven and the Gems were standing outside to see an armada of gem ships hovering right above the beach. The ruby ship landed and a group of very familiar Rubies marched out and gave their salutes.  "Ruby Squad number 111 uh... 1! Reporting for duty, my Diamond!" Doc said, now sporting Pink goggles. The rest of the ships landed and proceeded in a similar fashion. 

"Zircon! Facet - 5XG! Cut - 2R1! Reporting for duty, my Diamond!"

"Aquamarine. Facet - 2GX. Cut - 1G4. Ready as always, my Diamond."

"Topaz. Facet - 2GX. Cut - 1G4. Ready to serve, my Diamond."

"Holly Blue Agate! Facet - 11X! Cut - 2R4! Awaiting permission to give you Blue and Yellow Diamond's transmission, my Diamond!"

Steven recognized these gems. They were all ones he's met before. Steven doubted that was a coincidence. The Crystal Gems and Greg looked at Steven who just shrugged helplessly and said: "Um, yeah! Let's see it."


	3. Transmission received

# Transmission Received

The Diamond Line opened to reveal the absolutely massive forms of Yellow and Blue Diamond. Yellow cleared her throat and spoke first. 

"Hello, Steven. Blue and I have discussed this and we have decided that our approach to dealing with Pink Diamond failed."

"We were to harsh on her." Blue said. "We never truly treated her as an equal."

Yellow raised her hand to cut in. "To be fair, she always acted rather, well, childish. But it's clear to us now that the Earth was different. Her love of the Earth was a completely different kind of passion then what she felt when she demanded her own colony. That much is obvious. There clearly is potential there that we - no. I overlooked in my spite."

Yellow fell silent and Blue gave her sister a comforting pat on the back before continuing. "Whatever Pink say in Earth is much to valuable to be destroyed. You're living proof of that Steven. Which is why we must give you a warning. There is a geo-weapon forming in-"

"Yeah, about that." Steven cut in before apologetically shrugging for interrupting. "I sort of befriended them, they don't want to form any more. They bubbled themselves. I even went back and gave them a phone so we could keep in touch." Steven finished while raising his cell phone to show that he indeed had the cluster on speed dial.

The two Diamonds looked at each other and then looked back at Steven in complete and utter bewilderment. Yellow spoke up. "Let me get this straight. You went into the Earth's core, through molten rock, spotted an enormous geo-weapon and you just befriended it!?"

"Peridot helped me get there but, yeah, pretty much."

While Yellow seemingly began to have a silent existential crisis, Blue decided to start talking. "Well, now that that has been dealt with, we should probably talk about your new court."

"That was more than 10 million gems." Yellow muttered. "How do you befriend all of them at once?"

Blue continued as if Yellow hadn't spoken. "You may not be a full Diamond Steven. But, you have the authority of one. You have all the power and responsibility that the Great Diamond Authority can offer. You are our equal. And your first colony, your Earth, is yours to run as you see fit. Pink gave everything because she believed we could do better. That we could gather the resources necessary without having to harm a planet. Now is your chance to prove that. And I know you can because you have an advantage that no other Diamond before you has had."

"You have the advantage of being a human being." 

Yellow finished after snapping out of her musings. Blue nodded approvingly. 

"Pink saw something in humanity that she didn't see in herself. That's why she had you. It's the only explanation." Yellow continued. "Whatever that was, I suggest you use it to its fullest extent."

Blue began to speak again. "Before we go their is something that I can't make clear enough."

"We love you."

The transmission ended and the communicator slowly floated back down to Steven's hands. 

Then Greg broke the silence. "Wait, does that mean Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond!"

"What!" Peridot exclaimed in shock, having just walked outside on to the beach. 

 


	4. All hail King Steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up being surprisingly on point with how Steven would prove his identity to the Diamonds. Like, wow. With any luck, this means I'll be right with Zircon showing up again.

# All hail King Steven

It was only after the Crystal Gems explained everything to Peridot and Greg that Steven realized the weight that had been put on his shoulders. He effectively ruled the world. Not that he had any interest in controlling Earth's governments. He'd let Connie take care of that once she became President. 

Steven's musings were interrupted by Holly clearing her throat. "My Diamond, I'd be remiss if I didn't inform you that Blue Diamond had insisted that I bring with me the Amethysts made during the original Pink Diamobd's reign." Amethyst perked up. Holly Blue whistled and the Famethyst emerged from the ship Holly had arrived. Amethyst and the Family charged across the beach to meet them, trampling Holly in the process.  Cue giant Famethyst group hug. "Skinny! Sharky! Carnelian! I've missed you guys!" Amethyst said before Sharky gave her a compassionate nuggie. 

 

"What! No one told me we could beat each other up!" Army exclaimed before punching Eyeball in the arm. Eyeball growled before tackling Army. Aquamarine nervously fidgeted at the display off unprofessionalism in the presence of a diamond and decided to glance at Topaz for some support. Topaz remained impossibly calm, much to Aquamarine's bewilderment. She then glanced at Zircon who was staring into the ground so hard that she had likely drilled to the center of the Earth and initiated a staring contest with the cluster. Good, at least someone here was still sane.

 

"Should we be stopping this?" Pearl asked as all the Rubies broke into an all out brawl. "They'll be fine. This is normal for Rubies." Garnet said, with a little fondness in her voice. Steven looked around. Aquamarine was on the verge of fainting, Holly was desperately trying to get the Amethysts to behave and had been tied up for her troubles, Zircon looked about 2 seconds away from curling up into a ball and giving up while Topaz .... only had one gem on her right ear. She wasn't fused with the other Topaz. This was bad. They needed to be put in a situation where they could relax. Somewhere safe and friendly. 

 

"We're going to the big donut!" Steven announced suddenly, causing all the Homeworld gems to stop what they were doing and salute. Or try to in Holly's case. All except the Amethysts. "Okay, you guys can go do that." Amethyst said. "I'm taking these gems to Funland!" She declared while her family cheered. "Try not to break anything!" Steven called. "No promises!" Amethyst yelled back jokingly as the Famethyst laughed. Holly looked like she was going to say something but decided against while Topaz helped her get untied.

~

Steven and his newfound army approached the Big Donut to find it closed with Buck hanging posters on the door. "Hey, Buck. What happened? Why's the big donut shut down?" Buck looked at Steven a tad bit solemnly. "Sorry, Steven. My dad won't make it today. He's gone missing." Steven gasped in horror, causing the Homeworld gems to follow suit. Aquamarine, however, had a different reaction. 

"Wait, you know mydad?"


	5. Missing Mister Dewey

# Missing Mister Dewey

Buck raised an eyebrow. "What? No. 'My dad' isn't a name. It's not even a title. It's someone's relationship to you." Now it was Aquamarine's turn to be confused. Before she could question further, Zircon spoke up. "My Diamond-"

"Steven is fine."

"Of course My, er, Steven. I have actually worked on missing Gems cases before. I should be equipped to find this person's 'Dad'. With your permission, of course." It kind of unnerved Steven how much fear and loyalty crept into Zircon's voice whenever she spoke to him. It was a habit she still retained from Homeworld and it was something he would have to work her out of.

"Um, yeah. You go ahead and do that. We'll just get some fry bits instead." Steven said before leaning over to Garnet.

"This will work right?" Garnet looked at the future before saying.

"They'll be fine. They'll learn a few things to." Garnet whispered back.

"I'll gladly lend a hand. I know this town better than you and I'm more than tech savvy to help if any of your equipment malfunctions." Peridot said proudly.

"Good luck you guys!" Steven said before leaving with his friends. Zircon turned to Buck.

"What's your dad's name, where's the last place you saw him, and what was he doing?"

Buck, mentally deciding to ask Steven about his new entourage later, responded.

"Well, I have a picture of him here. His name is Bill. Bill Dewey." Buck said, handing Zircon a missing person's flyer.

"Last time I saw him he was heading to work. He took his new Donut Dewey mobile with him and that vanished too." Zircon raised an eyebrow.

"Donut ... Dewey?"

Peridot sighed. "Yeah, that thing. It's a big truck with a crude image of his head on it. But unlike his old truck it has a giant donut on the head and it shouts 'Chewey Dewey' 'Chewey Dewey' over and over. It's not a pleasant experience hearing that at 6 in the morning."

Zircon clapped her hands in excitement. "Excellent! We can just go to the Dewey's, track the vehicle via it's gas emissions, and find out where he went!"

~

"Well that's a problem." Zircon said. "Definitely." Peridot added.

"What's a problem?" Buck asked. Zircon turned around and gestured to the driveway. "He barely made it out of the house before getting snatched up by some flying .... monster! Or something."

"Well that explains why I didn't hear his blasted jingle this morning." Peridot muttered.

"Yeah, but you can still find him?" Buck asked worriedly.

"Well, yes. We can still track the trucks carbon footprint through the air but we might need more muscle." Zircon said.

"What's stopping us from helping?" Sadie asked as she and the rest of the Suspects walked by. Zircon raised an eyebrow.

"Do any of you actually have any experience in combat?" Sour Cream shrugged. "Sadie does. Jenny takes boxing lessons while Buck and I play video games so I guess so."

"Perfect!" Peridot declared before anyone could object. "With your skill and my brilliant leadership, that clod won't stand a chance! Nyeh-he-he!"

Buck looked at his friends. "Is this a good idea?"

"I beat an invisible gem monster on my own once. I'm sure we'll be fine." Sadie said. 

Zircon looked at the four out of shape teenagers who claimed that they would help her and Peridot fight a giant flying monster. "This is a bad idea."


	6. Cool Kid Monster Hunter

# Cool Kid Monster Hunters

"Hey, Sour Cream! Do we have everything?" Sadie asked. Sour Cream opened his bag.

"Let's see here. Bear traps, glowsticks, fog machine, my mom's shotgun, our phones, our loud speakers, microphones. Yep. We've got it." Sour Cream said.

"Make sure you get this on camera." Buck said. "When we become famous, we'll have to have proof for when this is written down in our biographies."

"I'm sure we can get a clear shot when we catch the monster. You and your dad can even pose with it." Sadie said. Buck scratched his chin in thought. 

"Is everyone buckled up?" Jenny asked from the passanger's seat of the pizza van. The Cool Kids gave a unanimous "Yep."

"Fantastic! It's time for the next part of my brilliant Peri-Plan!" Peridot declared from the drivers seat as she began to levitate the pizza van through the sky.

Zircon completely freaked out. "I - since when could Peridots do this?!" Peridot shrugged.

"I don't know. I figured this out on my own. Mostly."

"But - you weren't built for this!"

"And Sadie wasn't built to be a rock star. By your definition, Sour Cream would have been built to be a fisherman but he'd rather be a DJ so that's what he is."

"Tell me about it." Sour Cream said. "My dad was always getting on my case about taking up fishing. He'd nag all the time. 'Meh Meh Meh Meh Meh'. Eventually, he just decided to let me be who I am."

"On Earth, you can be whatever you want!" Peridot declared proudly. "Pearls can be fighters, fusions can be themselves, and a bunch of Rock Stars can become a group of monster hunters for a day."

Zircon scratched her chin in thought. "Whatever I want." Suddenly, her monocle beeped. "Oh! We're here!"

Peridot lowered the van into a small forest clearing. "If my scanner is correct, then Bill's car should be - wait, it's moving!" Suddenly, the Dewey Mobile 2.0 came flying towards them from in between the trees. Zircon shrieked and jumped out of the way, only for the car to get caught mid-air by Peridot. Peridot set the car and the poor man inside down. 

"Dad!" Buck cried out in alarm as he rushed to check on his father. Buck pulled the car door open to see Ex-Mayor Dewey fall out, looking completely exhausted. Buck managed to catch his dad, who barely managed to open his eyes. 

"Son?" Bill rasped out. "What's going on? What happened? Why are we in the woods?"

"I don't know! You never made it to work today, you just disappeared."

"I did? But, how did I get here?"

Buck helped his dad to his feet and began to carry him back to the car. Suddenly, a loud thumping sound could be heard. The ground shook with each one, the sound grew louder as the thumping drew close. Soon, the steps began to resemble an earthquake. "I think it's time to go." Jenny said as birds began to fly away and trees began to tople. 

"Oh, come on. It can't be that baaaa.." Peridot trailed off as a 10 stories tall, 6 armed, 3 headed, corrupted Alexandrite marched into the clearing with enormous bat-like wings spread out behind it. It had no eyes on its faces, just three giant maws that were salivating molten lava. "Oh my stars..." Zircon said in disbelief. "Run for it!" Buck yelled, pushing his dad into the back of the truck. As the corruption roared, Jenny spun the van around and took off. Zircon barely managed to hop on in time as two of the heads began hacking up molten rock while the middle head breathed fire. 

The monster charged them as the forest burst into flames. Peridot quickly raised the van into the sky, but the Alexandrite quickly took off after them. Sour Cream pulled out his shotgun, but the bullets bounced off the monstrosity harmlessly. Thinking quickly, Sadie started up the fog machine, blinding the monster and leaving it's three heads coughing. 

"We need to get out of here!" Bill shouted. 

"Where are we going to go?! That thing will follow us right back to town!" Sadie exclaimed.

Peridot gasped. "I have an idea! Quick! To Funland!"

~

Andy DeMayo happily hummed in his plane. It had been a while since he'd last visited Steven and he figured he'd pop in. Maybe get to know the other side of his family better. They hadn't exactly gotten along well last time. Andy let out a confused "Huh?" as he saw Peridot, a bunch of teenagers, some sweaty guy, and a blue lady with a monocle fly past him in a pizza van. He then let out a terrified shriek as he saw a giant three headed fire monster flying right at him. Andy turned around and flew in the opposite direction, but the monster wouldn't let up no matter which way he turned. 

"Uh, guys. It stopped following us." Buck said. Peridot looked in the mirror to see Andy getting chased in circles. Peridot gave an exasperated sigh and changed course to fly alongside Andy. "Other Greg! You have the worst timing!" Peridot shouted. "What!" Andy yelled, unable to hear her over the engines. Peridot pulled out the loud speaks, plugged the into the mic, and yelled "Go to funland!"

"Alright! Alright! Seesh!" Andy yelled back, figuring he could just trust her on this. Peridot sped ahead as fast he she could. 

~

"Now go easy on the rides! You'll break them!" Holly shouted in alarm in a desperate bid to keep the Famethyst from causing to much property damage. "Holly!" Zircon shouted as she, Peridot, and the Cool Kids ran up to her. "Whatever it is, it'll have to wait. I have to handle this." Holly commented. "There's no time! We have a code red." Holly's face pailed as she heard those words. "Amethysts, enough! It's a code red!" The Famethyst immediately stopped what they were doing and started to pile up, fusing into one enormous, 8 stories tall fusion. Eventually, the monster and it's prey came into view. 

"What the heck is that!" Holly exclaimed. Andy flew off as the Alexandrite roared at the fusion. "Hey, hothead! Come and pick on someone your own size!" The Famethyst Fusion taunted as they picked up the pole of the teacup ride and threw it like a spear. The Alexandrite vaporized it with her breath and charged the fusion, tackling her through the boardwalk. "They don't stand a chance!" Holly yelled. "Not without some help they don't." Jenny said before running into one of the nearby booths. Jenny ran out carrying two fire work launchers. "I used to work for Mr. Smiley part time." Jenny explained as she tossed one to Sadie. 

Jenny fired a rocket right into the corruptions face, distracting it and allowing the Famethyst to lift the monster over her head and toss them into the sea. The monster rose up and roared, but was distracted as Sadie fired her rocket into one of it's eyes. A giant whip curled around the monster in its stunned state allowing the Famethyst to reel it in and punch it with the spike covered gauntlet covering her free hand. The corruption exploded into a cloud of smoke and the Cool Kids began cheering. Peridot, Zircon, and Holly Blue sighed in relief and sat down as the Famethyst unfused. Andy landed his plane next to them. "Okay, does anyone care to explain what just happened!"


End file.
